The Incident
by EmilyGail
Summary: What would have happened that night in the bathroom if, instead of fighting, something a little... different had happened?
1. The Incident

The Incident

A/N: Well, I have been playing around with writing for a while now, and I'm finally going to post things on here. This is a really rough one-shot of what I wish had happened that fateful night in Myrtle's bathroom.

UPDATE: I have had a couple people request for a sequel to this, and I am bored (and hitting a roadblock on something else I have been working on), so I've decided to turn this into a two-shot. I will post the second chapter soon!

I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I could kill him, but I can't, and now he is going to kill my whole family for failing.

I grasped the sink and bowed my head, gasping for breath as the tears flowed down my face.

Moaning Myrtle floated out of the toilet behind me. As soon as she saw me she floated over. "Don't! Don't… tell me what's wrong… I can help you…"

I didn't even raise my head to look at her. "No one can help me," I said as my body began to shake. "I can't do it… I can't… it won't work… and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me…"

I continued gasping for air. When I finally raised my head and looked into the mirror, Harry Potter was standing behind me. Of all people to find me crying, it had to be him. I whirled around and fired a jinx at him, but my hand was shaking and I hit the lamp beside him. He shot one back as he dove sideways, but I blocked it. I attempted another but once again I missed my target and hit the bin behind him. Potter almost hit me with the next one, and as I dove towards him to get out of the way of his hex, I completely lost it.

One second I was dodging a hex and the next I was on the ground with Harry trapped underneath me. And then I was kissing him.

To this day, I do not know why I did it. Seriously. I have wanted to practically since I first set eyes on him in Madam Malkin's all those years ago, but I never intended to do anything about it! My feelings for him were my deepest darkest secret. I kept it all hidden underneath my calm Malfoy exterior. So I have no idea why after 6 years of hiding them, they suddenly came rushing to the surface now.

The strangest part was, Harry wasn't pushing me away. At least, he hadn't pushed me away yet. So I decided to take advantage of this position. I swiped my tongue across his lips and ground my hips into his. He seemed to moan without thinking about it, opening his mouth to mine and thrusting back simultaneously. I swept my tongue inside his mouth, and that seemed to finally snap him out of it.

Next thing I knew, I was pushed off of him and landed on my back on the floor next to him.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Harry yelled at me.

I should have given him my best Malfoy sneer and answered scathingly, but I was still in shock that I had finally kissed him. So instead I answered simply. "That was a kiss."

I finally sat up and found him staring at me, his face flushed from anger and embarrassment. "I know what a bloody kiss is, Malfoy."

I raised one eyebrow at him. "Well, you asked me what that was. And it was a kiss."

Harry's face, if possible, got even redder. "I know that!" he snapped. "I meant… I didn't… why did you just kiss me?"

I was managing to regain some of my composure by this point. I rolled my eyes at him before answering. "Well, Potter, most of the time someone kisses someone else because they want to. And it's not like you didn't participate."

Harry stumbled to his feet. The embarrassment seemed to be winning now. "Why did you want to kiss me? You hate me!"

I slowly stood up and brushed my robes off. I was very impressed by my ability to hide my feelings. Because I was feeling happier than I had in a long time because I had finally kissed Harry, but I was also mortified that I had finally kissed Harry. I had to get out of there before I did anything else. I walked to the door of the loo. I couldn't help myself though. I looked over my shoulder and said one last thing before I left.

"I don't hate you. I never hated you."

Oh well. So much for not doing anything stupid.

Ever since I first saw Harry in that robes shop, I knew there was something special about him. Those big green eyes captivated me. So, like the good Slytherin-in-training that I was, I tried to impress him. I did everything that I had seen my father do, but it didn't impress him in the slightest. He even seemed offended! I was shocked.

Of course, once I found out that he was Harry Potter, my father told me that I had to stay away from him. But that wasn't going to stop me. I confronted him on the train and found him sitting with a Weasley, so I tried to steer him away from someone who was clearly so far below him. I knew that there was no way he could turn me down once he found out I was a Malfoy.

But, of course, he was not impressed by me whatsoever. He even picked Weasley over me! From then on I obsessed over him. So to everyone else, it was because I hated him and was trying to destroy him. But I knew the truth.

It had started out innocently. I thought I just wanted to be his friend. By the time I realized what was really going on, I had almost convinced myself that I actually hated him. I blamed him for everything that was wrong in my life.

Of course, I couldn't just ignore the dreams I started having. It started out with just his gorgeous green eyes staring into mine. Of course, they soon… changed. I couldn't stop thinking about him! It was getting ridiculous.

Once my Father was captured and put in Azkaban, I knew it was Harry's fault and I should hate him for it, but it didn't stop the dreams. However, I continued to play my part. I now had my own job to complete, and I wasn't going to drop all of my responsibilities over some silly dreams. So I tried my best to bury my feelings. Because once the Dark Lord gave me my job, I realized that there was no way I could accomplish it. I finally stopped lying to myself about everything: my father, the Dark Lord… and most of all Harry. I finally had to admit to myself that I didn't hate Harry Potter. I loved him.

I hadn't been the most sociable person this year, and since The Incident in the bathroom the other day (as I had started calling it in my head), I had withdrawn from my friends even more. I mean, who wouldn't after finally acting on their secret feelings of six years, on another male, who also happens to be your arch rival, only to get shot down?

"Malfoy! Hey, slow down for a second!"

I was so shocked that someone was calling my name that I turned around before thinking about it. And then I saw who it was.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked as scathingly as I could while turning around and continuing on my way again. I did, however, slow my pace so that he could catch up to me.

"I just want to talk to you," he gasped, out of breath from chasing me through the castle.

I allowed myself to look at him from the corner of my eye. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

Harry snorted. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you pinned me to the floor of the bathroom and snogged me senseless the other day and I want to know why?"

I shot him a glare. "This is not the place for this discussion." At that, I swept around the corner and led him into an empty classroom. Once inside I leaned against the teacher's desk at the front of the room and raised one eyebrow at him, waiting for him to start the conversation. He was perched on a desk in the front row, looking at the floor. His face had, once again, flushed deep red.

"Well, in the bathroom the other day you just left. I just…. I just want to know why." He was still avoiding eye contact.

"I told you already, Potter. I kissed you because I wanted to," I replied, staring at his face.

He glanced at my face quickly, but once he saw I was looking right at him, he snapped his eyes back to the floor. "I know you did it because you wanted to. I want to know… why… you wanted to. And, well, you said that you never hated me."

I raised both my eyebrows at this. "Yes, I did say that. I was telling the truth. I have never hated you." _Quite the opposite_, I added in my head.

He looked up at me again and managed to hold my eyes. "Well, just because you don't hate me doesn't mean you want to snog me or something."

"Why are you so curious about this, Potter?" I replied. I knew I was stalling, but I didn't know what else to do.

At this his face colored again, but he maintained eye contact. "Well, I am curious because, well, I… I liked it, okay?"

I couldn't hide the smile that graced my face at this. Harry seemed shocked that I was actually smiling at him, not sneering or smirking or anything else. "Really? You liked it?" I couldn't help asking.

He seemed to be getting annoyed at me now. "Yes, Malfoy, I admitted it. Will you just answer the question now?"

I pushed off the desk and took a couple steps toward Harry. We weren't quite touching, but all I had to do was reach out a hand and we would be. I stared into those green eyes. "I kissed you because I have been wanting to since before I could remember, and I had given up hope of anything good ever happening in my life again. What was taking one last risk?"

Harry was speechless when I finished. However, his eyes had darkened considerably and he was leaning closer to me now. I reached out and ran my fingers through his tousled, dark hair, brushing it out of the way of those gorgeous green eyes. I slid my hand to the back of his neck and paused, looking into his eyes once more. I slowly leaned forward and brushed my lips softly against his.

When I broke away his eyes had fluttered shut and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, his breath ghosting across my face. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing us closer together. He slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you mean that? About wanting to kiss me forever?" he asked quietly. I pulled back from him and caressed his cheek with the back of my fingers. "Mal- I mean, Draco?"

My heart leapt when he said my name. "Say it again," I whispered back.

A smile graced his face. "Draco."

I grabbed his face with both hands and proceeded to snog him senseless once again. When I finally pulled back, gasping for air, he was smiling broadly. I stared into those green eyes that had haunted my dreams for the last 6 years, and answered him. "I meant it with everything that I am."

Harry was the one that instigated that kiss.


	2. The Second Incident

The (Second) Incident

This has been the best week of my life. Why, you ask? It can all be attributed to one Harry James Potter. Had I known that he would react the way he did to me kissing him, I would have done it years ago.

Sigh. I guess I'll just have to make up for lost time.

And believe me, we have been doing our best. We have been spending every possible moment together, which is surprisingly difficult when you have to pretend that you still hate each other in public.

Oh, did I mention that part? No one knows that my life has completely changed. Or his, for that matter. I mean, seriously. Who would I tell? Harry, however, has been bugging me about telling his friends. Some nonsense about never keeping anything from them before, and how it was getting increasingly difficult to sneak away from the all-knowing eye of Granger. I keep explaining that it would be the ultimate foolishness for anyone to know about us. The Savior of the Wizarding World and a Death Eater? We would never be left alone.

Anyway, back to the making up for lost time part. We have been sneaking around as much as possible this past week. We sneak off to an unoccupied broom cupboard in between classes, claimed empty classrooms during a meal (or 4), and sneak out after curfew every night. And I still can't seem to get enough of him.

That was, ultimately, my downfall.

Seeing Harry out on the Quidditch pitch just got me all hot and bothered. He secured the Cup for Gryffindor (as if anyone else stood a chance), and looked bloody good doing it. I slipped him a note after the game, telling him to meet me outside the Gryffindor common room once the party was in full swing.

I was waiting down the hall, half hidden by a suit of armor when he finally came stumbling out. Imagine my surprise when I saw whom he was stumbling with.

I shoved my way out from behind the armor and pulled him away from the Weasley bint, who was standing just close enough to Harry to piss me off. "What the hell, Potter?"

He smiled and grabbed me, kissing me full on the mouth. Had we been alone, I would have eagerly obliged him. But we had an audience! I pushed him away, glaring at him. And he had the audacity to just stand there and smile back at me, like nothing was wrong.

"Are you off your rocker, Potter?"

He just laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Everything is fine, Draco. Just come with us and I'll explain everything."

With that he started pulling me down the corridor. I shot a glance at Weasley, but she just continued walking beside us, as if she saw Harry Potter kiss Draco Malfoy every day. I decided to humor my boyfriend and continued to let him drag me to an unknown destination.

We soon arrived in an empty classroom. Harry held open the door and motioned for us to enter. Still glaring suspiciously at Weasley, I walked inside. Harry waved his wand and muttered a locking charm, as well as something I had never heard of before called "_Muffliato_."

The Weasley girl was sitting on top of a desk, swinging her legs back and forth. I scoffed and stood in the middle of the room, awaiting my explanation. Harry finally turned to me and smiled happily before crossing the room and kissing me again.

I could feel my resolve slowly melting, but a cough from the girl next to us snapped me out of it. I shoved him away (again), and glared. "Seriously, Potter, you have a lot of explaining to do."

He smiled (damn him) and grabbed one of my hands, lacing his fingers with mine. "It's all right, Draco. Ginny knows everything."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes flitted over to her, only to see her smile and nod at me. When my mind finally returned to me, I ripped my hand away from Harry. "What do you mean, she knows everything?" I hissed dangerously.

Harry maintained his annoying (beautiful) smile, but he was starting to show signs of nervousness. "Well, love, you see, I, uh, told her. About us."

I was startled out of my glare when the Weasel finally opened her mouth. "Oh, calm down, Malfoy. It's not like I, of all people, am going to tell anyone. I am the one helping you two out after all."

If possible, my eyebrows rose even higher, and I shifted my glare to her. "What do you mean, helping us out?"

Harry stepped closer to me again, grabbing both my hands and giving me his best puppy dog pleading face (how does he already know my weaknesses?). "Well, you knew it was getting harder and harder for me to sneak away. Hermione kept asking me all these annoying little questions. And you told me I couldn't tell her and Ron, so I came up with the idea of pretending to date Ginny as a cover!"

Harry's grip on my hands was too hard to break this time. But that didn't stop me from giving him my iciest glare. "What made you think that I would be even remotely okay with you, MY BOFRIEND, pretending to date someone else?"

Harry bit his lip and looked significantly frightened now. "Come on, Dray, it's not like it's anything real. It was just one kiss to make people thi-"

I, however, didn't give him a chance to finish that statement. As soon as the word kiss left his mouth, my insides went cold. I tore myself away from him and turned my back, trying hard not to let him see my façade crumbling.

He quickly stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder. "Draco, please, look at me."

When I managed to regain my voice, it was devoid of all emotion. "Just run off with your little girlfriend, Potter."

His arms tightened around me, and I could detect panic in his voice. "Draco, she isn't really my girlfriend! I did this for us!"

I closed my eyes and refused to turn around. "Look, Potter, we both know this isn't going to last. You might as well run off with Weasley while you still can. I am nothing to you."

To my surprise, Ginny was the first to react to that. She walked around me and slapped me right across the face. I stumbled backwards, leaning heavily into Harry's arms, lifting one hand to my burning cheek.

"Rein in the dramatics and listen here, Malfoy. Harry did this because, for some reason that is completely beyond me, he wants to be with you. If you could get over yourself for one minute, you would see that he is risking _everything_ to accomplish that. There is absolutely nothing going on between Harry and I, got it? In fact, I am using him as much as he is using me."

By the time she finished her little speech, her face was flushed dark red and she was panting. I could only stare at her. Harry, however, piped up curiously. "What do you mean, using me?"

Ginny's face twisted into a satisfied smirk. "Did you see Dean's face?"

Harry laughed quietly, and Ginny turned back to me. "This is how this is going to work, Malfoy. Harry and I will pretend to date each other. That way, Ron and Hermione will be expecting him to run off and disappear for a couple hours. However, he will be running off with _you_ instead of me. I will make myself scarce whenever I am supposed to be with Harry, giving you two all the alone time you could possible need."

I stared at her incredulously. "Why are you doing this for me?"

She scoffed and tossed her fiery hair over her shoulder. "I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for Harry. He is like an older brother to me. And I swear to Merlin, if I catch wind of you hurting him in any way, shape or form, I will Bat-Bogey you so hard that you will forget your own name. Got it?"

I could only nod meekly. That girl is terrifying.

She leaned past me and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Now, I think I will go to the Room of Requirement. I slipped Dean a note telling him to meet me there earlier." She laughed and winked. "I'll come up with some excuse for why I'm pretending to be with Harry. I'll probably just tell him you're bent, Harry, and needed a cover girlfriend. Come find me when you're finished boys."

She flipped her hair once more and skipped out of the room, her laughter drifting down the hallway.

The silence she left behind was stifling. I stood still in Harry's arms, not turning around, but not fighting to get away either.

After several minutes, Harry broke the silence. "Cheeky one, isn't she?"

All I could do was nod in reply.

"You'd think I would oppose her outing me like that. Ah… Dean's a good bloke. He'll keep my secret. For a bit, anyway."

I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him drop a kiss on my forehead, and smiled weakly before finally mustering up the courage to speak. "I… I don't know what we are supposed to do now."

He grabbed me by the waist and turned me around, tucking a finger under my chin and forcing me to make eye contact. "What do you mean, Draco?"

I bit my lip and flushed, trying to look down. Of course, he prevented that. "It's just… when this was all a secret, it was easy to pretend that nothing was wrong. That this could actually work out. But, with Weasley knowing… this is all just becoming more real. And the world is going to come between us."

Harry's brow wrinkled and his arm tightened around me. "I won't let anything come between us. Ever. I promise."

I smiled sadly, shaking my head again. "I appreciate the sentiment, Harry, I do, but it just isn't going to be enough. You're the bloody Boy Who Lived and I…" my voice faded into a whisper, "I'm just a Death Eater. The world will never accept us being together, assuming we both survive this war."

I heard him inhale sharply. "You… you're a Death Eater?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes before nodding, not wanting to see the revulsion in his eyes. "My father forced me to take the mark over the summer. On my birthday. Voldemort was… punishing my family for my father's failure. I didn't… don't want this. I never wanted it." My words came out as a strangled whisper.

I prepared myself for the rejection that I knew was coming. However, Harry simply tightened one arm around me, cupped my cheek and kissed me softly.

"Draco, I don't care what your father made you do. All that matters to me is that you don't want to be one of them. You heart is what matters, Dray. Not your father's decisions." He stroked his thumb across my face, smiling softly.

I shook my head, a weak grin forcing its way onto my face. "You really are The Boy Wonder, Harry."

He grinned impishly and kissed me again. "Whatever you say, love. Now, let's say we forget all this serious talk for a while and celebrate, yeah?"

I could only smile and nod. I really couldn't help but do whatever he wanted me to. If someone told me at the beginning of this year that this was where I would be right now, I would have hexed his or her bits off. But hey, look at me now.

We weren't perfect, or even close to it. We still had to figure out what we were going to do at the end of the year. I suppose I am going to have to tell him everything now. But I know that together, we can figure it out. And, if he'll have me, I think I'll stick around for a while. I mean, he is a really good kisser.

A/N: Well, that was fun. :D I didn't plan on adding a second chapter when I first wrote The Incident, but I'm glad that I did. Happy Birthday to all of you. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
